


卢戈之后

by RaquelN



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: 1809, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaquelN/pseuds/RaquelN
Summary: Personne ne savait qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, où les deux maréchaux se rencontraient à la ville de Lugo.没人知道卢戈那一日究竟发生了什么，因为当事人闭口不谈。





	1. （一）

米歇尔•奈伊那一夜过得迷迷糊糊，有时候他甚至会怀疑那一切是不是真的发生过，因为他每次试图在苏尔特的脸上找到蛛丝马迹的时候总是以失败告终。他怎么也想不明白，自己怎么就是在跟苏尔特相关的事情上沉不住气，他觉得自己听着这个名字就会冒无名火。前几天，他们两人见了一面。苏尔特的第六军从波尔图匆忙撤退到卢戈，几乎放弃了他们所有的物资和装备，他的第六军当然是接收了这些衣衫褴褛的同僚，只是一脸不情不愿罢了——他们自己也是将就着过日子，还得花心思填饱这十几万人的肚子。话不投机，没说几句话见面的气氛就不对了。奈伊不想听苏尔特关于补给和突围的长篇大论，更何况他还想连第六军一起整顿了，他们不论如何都谈不到一块儿去，最后只能叫各自的秘书拟定一份协议，各自签字，互相保密，互相遵守，还能省得他们闹到花园里打一架。长时间的沉默叫人很不耐烦，奈伊想赶紧结束这段对话，情急之中给对方下了一条逐客令：  
“你们第二军什么时候离开，我可没有这么多粮草给你们呆在卢戈放假。”  
“过两天我们就去蒙福特，”苏尔特依旧是面无表情地回答他，“我知道你们也不容易……我还是谢谢您，元帅先生。”  
他刚才是跟我道谢？  
这回轮到红脸的元帅有些不知所措了，他可没料到苏尔特会跟他演这出。他脑海里蹦出的第一个念头是“他那个大骗子，你还不知道他那点伎俩吗？先跟你硬碰硬，然后再给你来点儿甜头。别被他的花花肠子给绕住了！”可当他眼神对着苏尔特的时候，他心里想着又是别的事情了：苏尔特脸色看起来不怎么好，很是疲惫，看起来像是休息不足。奈伊早有耳闻他在撤退途中坠了一次马，之后又大病了一场，正当大家都担心他一病不起的时候，第二天他又如同什么事情都没发生一样继续给大军发号施令了。  
他的病好了没有？要不让他再多留几天……奈伊话到嘴边还是说不出来。虽然他平时也算是直来直去的性子，但是这个时候跟他说什么都觉得别扭，不，他觉得自己跟苏尔特说什么都别扭。苏尔特长了一张娃娃脸，看起来比实际年纪要小一点，实际上他并没有他看起来这么好欺负，他的棕眼睛冷静得可怕，尤其是他盯着你的时候……等等，他是在盯着我？  
奈伊赶紧别开眼神，甚至都忘了给他一个答复，自己现在的表情看起来一定很奇怪，他想。但苏尔特若无其事地跟他道了别，这次见面也就算不了了之了。  
“我到底是怎么回事？”  
奈伊算是想不明白了。

在目送着第二军的大部队从卢戈城里的大道离开的几天后，奈伊任由第六军的弟兄们在军中高唱那首《尼古拉国王之歌》。有几名士兵唱得起劲了，爬上路边一辆没套马的拖车指挥起来：  
“哦~尼古拉，尼古拉~你什么时候成为国王啊？”（PS. 这应该不是写给苏尔特的那首歌，但是这首也是真实存在的……借用一下吧。）  
第二军的将士们跟第六军的弟兄们确实是相处不好，道理很简单，士兵们跟着军官们有样学样，他们的将军跟谁关系好，他们就对谁有好感；他们的元帅跟谁有过节，他们更是义愤填膺，好像那都是他们自个儿的恩怨似的。自打苏尔特军开始从波尔图撤退，奈伊军里就流传着各种不同版本的谣言，说苏尔特元帅已经在波尔图当了葡萄牙国王，可现在灰溜溜地跑了。好事者很快就谱了曲子，填了词，这首新歌一下子就取代了他们的开拨曲。没过多久，西班牙人和英国人占领了比戈，他们准备就得要北撤了。  
一路上，奈伊任由他们胡来，他也不想管这档子事——他不想替尼古拉，啊不，让-德-迪厄•苏尔特说任何好话。尽管拉马蒂尼埃将军劝他赶紧惩治谣言散布者，他口头上是答应了，实际上却没什么行动。有时候他自己也忍不住哼起那首《尼古拉国王之歌》，他觉得还挺朗朗上口的。他本来期待着苏尔特听到这首歌之后会暴跳如雷，谁知道后者只是微笑着听完了副官对这首歌的报告，也根本没放在心上。  
这叫红脸的元帅很不高兴，他所有用来对付苏尔特的法子都像拳头砸在棉花上一样，一点儿也撒不出气，最后搞得好像是自讨没趣。现在他独自一人坐在自己的房间里，思考自己到底要怎么面对苏尔特送来的副官。那个年轻人已经来这里两天了，可奈伊觉得自己还是没勇气见他……没勇气！我怎么会没有勇气见他一个小副官！奈伊突然这么想了，可随后又泄了气。自己的确没勇气面对他，他甚至都没勇气给苏尔特写一封信。他一脸懊恼地把面前写了一半的那张信纸揉成一团，扔在脚边（那里已经汇聚了一小堆纸团了），起身去叫自己的副官来，替自己给苏尔特写一封信。


	2. （二）

圣沙曼已经来到阿斯托加两天了，没时间再让他等下去了。  
自打元帅让他从蒙福特来给奈伊军送信，他就是知道这不是个容易的任务，尽管弗兰切斯基将军给了他一点信心，但是他单枪匹马，还是有些后怕。这个任务本来轮不到他来做，可弗兰切斯基在卢戈收到了妻子的信，信上说她陪朱莉王后从那不勒斯来到了马德里，所以他自告奋勇要替去马德里。圣沙曼已经等不及他快点儿回来了，果然不出他所料，当他走进奈伊元帅的司令部的时候，没有一个人给他好脸色看的。有人取走了他身上的信，之后就再也没人理睬他，更别提跟元帅见面了。他只能自认倒霉领了这份活。  
面带愠色走出司令部的大门，他打算去找旧识拉马蒂尼埃将军——他以前在苏尔特元帅麾下做过事，第六军里也只有他能招待圣沙曼了。圣沙曼牵着自己的驿马，没放过一路上他看到任何一块石子儿，他把它们挨个儿踢进林子里。  
“您可终于来了！” 拉马蒂尼埃将军见到他之后仿佛跟见了亲人似的，赶紧把圣沙曼拉进自己的房间里，关紧房门和窗户，好像做什么见不得人的事情一样，“奈伊元帅没见你？”  
“没有，”圣沙曼如实回答他。  
“那他也没派人跟苏尔特元帅说他打算撤退？”  
“也没有。”  
“完了完了……”拉马蒂尼埃将军突然在房间里来回踱步，一遍自言自语，“这都什么时候了，他还闹什么别扭！”  
“闹别扭？”  
“您还不知道奈伊元帅和苏尔特元帅之间那档子事儿吗！”拉马蒂尼埃意识到自己喊得声音有点过了，又压低了音量，“我早说这两人合作不得！我怎么说的来着？”  
圣沙曼怎么会不知道？他从布洛涅时期开始就是苏尔特元帅的副官了，并且就像几乎每一个年轻的大军团士兵一样，他打心底里崇拜奈伊元帅。可这两个人不知怎么的，偏偏就是合不来。圣沙曼在埃劳亲眼见着他们俩为了撤退的事情吵起来，到最后差点动了手，只有皇帝能让他们两人停下来。  
“那是因为他在嫉妒苏尔特元帅，”同为副官的特罗塞那时这么跟他说，“因为奈伊元帅没能赶上奥斯特里兹那场战役，要不是他在乌尔姆的时候这么草率……”  
自那时起，圣沙曼就认定这两人是针尖对麦芒一样的对手，但原因他却不得而知。两个月前他们还在波尔图城里的时候，他便质问过元帅为什么不跟奈伊军合作，而他也只得到了元帅最常给他的回复：“做您该做的事情，别问这么多！我自有打算。”  
“你们到底是怎么回事？”他还是没忍住发问。  
这回苏尔特给他的答复就是为期两天的禁闭。圣沙曼很清楚苏尔特的脾气，你永远都不能从他那里得到想要的回答；有些事情他自己心里明白，却要让别人一辈子都蒙在鼓里。

就在圣沙曼准备无功而返的时候，从司令部传来消息说奈伊元帅打算见上他一面。于是他再一次来到这间有些阴暗的司令部里。奈伊元帅坐在自己的床上，手里拿着前两天圣沙曼送来的那封信，一脸不快。  
“您的元帅在他的信里写的这些让我做的事情，我办不到，”奈伊先开了口，“要我继续守着加利西亚是不可能的，我不会考虑接受这个建议。”  
“您只是根本不想接受建议罢了，”圣沙曼不知道自己从哪里来的勇气，“您只是不想接受苏尔特元帅的建议罢了！”  
奈伊看起来更生气了，脸色显得更红了。他站起身来，足足比圣沙曼高出两法尺，这下他有些后悔刚刚说出来的话了。然而奈伊只是把手中准备交给苏尔特元帅的另一封信递给了他，什么也没有说，有气无力地挥了挥手。圣沙曼愣了一下，想到，他大概是想告诉自己，您可以走了，没什么好说的了。


End file.
